


[podfic] Forks

by silly_cleo



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Cutlery, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia can never remember which eating implements do what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Forks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129003) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



Length: 0:01:39

Download link (MediaFire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hj2q6ad04pxpits/%5BVorkosigan_Saga%5D_Forks.mp3) || 1.52MB


End file.
